Trouble on the Plane
by melody726
Summary: EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW IS INSIDE... Written by Melody726, beta by Hitoko-sama.Itachi and Sasuke are at the airport for three hours and Sasuke's bored out of his mind. What could possibly happen at the airport and airplane before they get home?
1. What happens when your bored

This WAS originally supposed to be just humor but with a little hints of gayness.

But VampireMaakaAnju (a.k.a DNSegawa on ) and Buttercup-chan122 changed that slightly.

But anyways here's the summary of this story so far.:

Sasuke and Itachi are at the airport for three hours and Sasuke's bored out of his mind.

What could possibly happen at the airport and airplane before they get home?

This is some of the hinted pairings so far: ItaSasu, OroSasu, OroKabu, OroKimi, and that's it so far.

THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT... IT'S A LONG-SHOT.

Ok here is some stuff to keep in mind while reading this:

Their dad's a cheapstake; even though they're in the upper-middle class.

Sasuke's 16 yrs old and Itachi's 21.

Sasuke's not on good nor bad terms with Fugaku, kinda... neutral.

Itachi somewhat hates their dad, mainly for showing favoritism to Itachi all the the time, and rarely giving a second thought about Sasuke.

Yes, Itachi cares for Sasuke in his own unique way.

Ok fair warning: DO NOT DRINK OR EAT WHILE READING THIS YOU JUST MIGHT CHOKE. (A friend on gaia didn't see this warning and she choked on a cookie).

Oh yeah... I almost forgot..

Disclaimer: OMFG! IT'S THE INFAMOUS DISCLAIMER! NO!

-sighs- I guess, that means that I don't own Naruto. T.T Damn it. T.T

NOW here's the story and of course, please review. -gives the puppy eyes to the readers in hope of some reviews-. .-.-.-.-Sasuke's pov-.-.-.-.

My aniki and I were at the airport three hours early, because of the way our dad (that damned cheapskate) had us get a rental car.

The time for the car to be checked in was at noon and our plane was suppose to leave at three in the afternoon.

We ended up turning the car in at around 11 in the morning.

We got our bags (Aniki only had 1. Were as I had 3; 2 for clothes, 1 for souvenirs).

We got to the airport, went through the security thing(it takes a little bit longer at LAX and such a pain in the as, too. I think, it took a whole hour.)

I swore, it took forever and my aniki didn't say anything to me.

But what did I expect, a big kiss?...

Not even going to go there.

Anyways, after we got the green light from security to go on, we went to our gate.

And surprise, surprise.

We were practically the only ones there.

I couldn't think of anything to do for three hours; I looked over to my brother and saw him reading the newspaper.

What the hell is so interesting about the fucking newspaper.

I was wondering what I should do...

Hmm.. maybe I should look around the airport?

I mean, there's bound to be something interesting to do.

Besides, sitting here on my ass being bored to death.

So, I decide to get up and start walking, but before I had even took my second step, my aniki asked,"what are you doing?"

I wisely responded saying, "for a walk," '...duh, I'm bored to tears, I want to explore, and ...' and he continues with his childish mental rants until he bumps into someone.

--quick third person's pov--

The person he bumped in to had golden eyes, purple eyeshadow, black greasy straight hair, and very pale skin; were some of the first things that had very quickly caught his attention.

back to Sasuke's pov

Sasuke then took notice that he was staring at this...'snake?! man?! snake-man.'

Ah, Sasuke's childish mental side had something to say about this, ... of course.

Sasuke decided to say, "sorry about that."

The strange man replied "Oh, that's okay, I was looking for gate 26A, would you happen to know where it's at?"

Sasuke thought about the question for a minute, before deciding and realizing, that's the same gate that he is from.

Sasuke then replied "Yes, I do, that's the same gate I'm from."

The man asked, "Then why are you here?"

It was then Sasuke realized that he was at least 15 gates away from his gate.

The first and only thing that came to Sasuke's mind was, '...OH shit, ANIKI'S GONNA KILL ME!!'

Sasuke then paled slightly with sweat on his forehead.

The man then asked, " Are you ok, your looking kinda pale."

He replied, "Um, yeah. Just great." 'My ass, I just hope Itachi won't kill me.'

Just as sudden as I turned around, someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I quickly turn my head around and saw that it was only,'... Wait, what IS his name?'

"Um, sir," I asked nervously, "What's your name, if you don't mind me knowing."

The man replied, "Oh, of course, my name's Orochimaru, what's yours?"

I say without hesitation, "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

--Orochimaru's pov --

I was about to ask Sasuke a question; when all of a sudden, my cell phone went off.

"Ah, shit." I said out loud and then I thought. 'I forgot to change my ringtone."

What do you think my tone was?

It's one of my favorite songs, "Shut Up and Sleep With Me."

I think, Sasuke's giving me a weird look.

I then say, "Umm, excuse me, for a minute."

I then literally break out in a run to the closest men's room.

I then take out my cell phone and flip out my Blackberry and answered angrily, "What the hell do you want Kabuto?"

'He' answered, "Sir, it's Kimimaru."

"Oh...my bad." I say sarcastically, "What the hell do you want?" I questioned him.

"Well, it's about my bones-," I rudely interrupted, "Yes, what about them."

I'm getting annoyed right now.

Mainly, because Sasuke's waiting for me, hehe.

Kimimaru continued,"-I, well, um,...kinda broke my arm."

"Which one?," I asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"My right one,sir." He responded.

I then decided to press the off power button.

I then flip my phone and put it in my jacket.

I then calmly walk out of the men's room, to find Sasuke still there.

I looked up and saw a clock there.

'Damn, Sasuke's been waiting for me for at least ten minutes.'

"I apologize about that, I didn't realize my phone wasn't off."

Sasuke said, "Oh, that's ok, but I was starting to get bored waiting for you, though."

I quickly responded, "Well, could you show me which gate I need to get to?"

.-.-.-.- Sasuke's pov-.-.-.-.

"Oh sure. But, we better hurry up. My aniki's probably worrying about me." '-right now.'

Orochimaru then asked, "Oh, but out of curiosity, how long HAVE you been away from your aniki?"

I said,"I think,... shit an hour." I then started running.

A friend of mine is posting this on her computer from my account since I cant do it myself...

I don't have the right format of document to do that, so yeah...

All I'm really doing is just writing, while she's editing and putting this up for me...

And please give your thanks to Hitoko-sama for putting this up and making it possible.

I like to know what you guys, the readers, think of it (my story)...

Oh, and the story...

It's based off of my vacation back from Los Angelos to Colorado to (name of place of where the writer lives)...

(And I, the writer, forgot what else she was supposed to say...)

But anyways...

Please review.


	2. Itachi meets the snake man

--Sasuke's pov:

As I was running I noticed that Orochimaru started running as well.

I turned my head, while running, towards Orochimaru saying,"Which gate?"

I replied,"26A." We then continued running.

When we finally got to our gate, I noticed my aniki had his cell out (must be texting to someone in the Akatsuki, most likely Kisame) but with steam coming out of his ears.

'Is he actually pissed off?', I wondered.

"Is that him?" Orochimaru pointed at a raven-haired man with steam slowly coming out of his ears.

"Yes,it is." (sadly, mental sigh).

-- Itachi's pov--

"Welcome back, Otouto. Where the hell have you been?" I said in a even, icy tone.

'Do-not-go-mother-hen-on-him-do-not-ah screw it.'

"Why weren't you here atleast 20 minutes ago?" (and who is HE?)

"Well, um, you see, aniki.", he started.

"Don't aniki me; it hasn't worked in ages."

"Ok," he started.

"Well, I was running and bumped into this man," he then points to a (...a snake-man?! NOO!! The evil snake-man came to get Sasuke, you'll get him over my dead fucking body!!)

'I must calm down.' "-named Orochimaru." he continued, without noticing my internal battle.

'His name even MEANS snake.'

-- in Sasuke's pov:

'Well, he's taking it better than I thought he would, considering his fear of snakes.'

"-After, we bumped into each other; he asked me if i knew where gate 26A was at and i told him that was the same gate that i was from. He then asked me if I could show him where the gate was at and I said,"Yes." But then his cell phone started ringing and by the time, he was done with his call about 15 minutes had passed."

-.Orochimaru's pov-.

'Well, I'll be, Sasuke was right; Itachi is worried but in his own way.

Hmm... that IS interesting.' I decide to keep quiet; while Sasuke kept talking and the more he talk, the MORE pissed off Itachi would get, if that was even possible.

Because when I first saw/met him, he WAS pret-ty mad with steam coming out of his ears.

Then the steam receded when he was Sasuke.

But instead of steam coming our of his ears when he saw me, he give me that, 'I'm-gonna-murder-you-right-now-for-even-talking-to-and- being-near-my-otouto' look aka the murderous look.

'Holy st! Possessive much.' I would say that out loud.

But I would probably be killed by Mr.Death-glare.

And believe me, I'm not ready to die, yet.

--

HERES CHAPTER 2 ENJOY!! xD


	3. Who is that voice?

Anyways, the warnings still apply from last time. so, yeah.

Also i hope the length of this chapter makes up for the last chapter...T.T

i know taht I'm horrible about updating...T.T

"this is spoken out loud." 'this is talking to themselves.' (this is their inner personality. as well as, their fights with their inner self.)

I don't pwned the show Naruto, nor will I ever. T.T Although, I would luv too.

alright, I'll shut up and type away now...meanies...

-still in Orochimaru's pov-

'Hmm,...but is he just being an overprotective brother, or is there more to him? (that is the question.)

'Ah, shit.' Of course, every time I'm trying to have a train of thought about something, that voice just HAS to butt in and say his two cents.

But who is he, well I actually... don't know.

Hmm,...come to think of it, when DID that voice start appearing.'

-While Orochimaru is still debuting with himself; this is what is happening in the real world.-

change of pov

Itachi's pov

"Oh, so THAT'S what was happening, huh?"

I had said that to Sasuke in a slightly pissed off but icy tone of my voice.

(But, how I still managed that I don't know.)

/Sasuke's pov

'Oh shit! He's getting REALLY pissed now.'

Was the first thought that came to my mind.

And all that I that hoped for, is that he doesn't try to kill everyone in sight, or threatens to punish me.

-Orochimaru's pov-

'Hmm, I wonder who's gonna talk first?'

(Because, the suspense is KILLING ME, HAHAHAHA!!)

'Ah shit. It's you again; I though you said, you had to take a nap' I questioned him about that.

(I already did and didn't)

'What do you mean?' How could you do both?

(I am you, actually I'm a part of yourself.)

'You are...a part of me?' What the hell do you mean?'

(I mean, exactly what I said, I'm a part of you.)

'What do YOU MEAN?' I, then, had half a mind to check myself to see if there was any evidence that something had happen.

(I'll give you a hint; it's mentally)

'No, you're lying.' How dare he lie to me!

(I'm not and your agrueing with yourself, stupid.)

'What did you call me.' Oh, no, you didn't!

(Oh wait, you're not stupid, you're a complete dumbass.)

'Damn you, straight to hell and back, you dumbass asshole '

(...Are you drunk again?) ((Honestly, this dude's too easy to piss off.))

'No, I'm at the airpor-wait where's Sasuke and Itachi?'

(Kukuku, right now, Itachi is presently chasing Sasuke after, he refused to clean their whole house everyday, for 31 days.)

'Nnnoooooo, Sasu-chan, come back to me. I'll protect you from the evil monsters under your bed!!'

(...You're just proving my point; you're a complete dumbass.)

'fuck you' How dare he call me a dumbass!

(No, thanks; I'll pass. I rather not fuck you. Besides, I have never slept with a dumbass before and I don't intend on breaking my record, just yet.)

'...WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU SLEPT WITH A DUMBASS BEFORE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I WONDER WHO WAS THE UNLUCKY FOOL,...NOT! HAHAHAHA!!'

(...I'm not even gonna bother pointing out the irony here.)

'What irony?'

(You know what? Nevermind, what I said earlier. You're nothing short of a complete and total dumbass.)

'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MEEEEE!!'

-sasuke's pov-

'But aniki, I dont even know how to clean a house!' Sasuke whined to his brother who is still chasing him...

Or was, anyways...

Sasuke then trips over someone's foot, that someone who was sitting close to Orochimaru, in which caused Sasuke to fall in Orochimaru's lap.

-quick change of pov; Orochimaru-

'Oh fuck yo-' Wait... What's this? I feel something warm on my lap... I look down and it's Sasuke-chan.

"Sasuke-chan, what a pleasant surprise to see you." 'A very nice surprise to be on my lap...Hehehehe...'

-back to Sasuke's pov-

'This did NOT happen...I did not just fall into Orochimaru's lap.' I know that I must be blushing... I just hope no one notices...

-thrid person's pov-

Itachi turned the corner just in time to see Sasuke fall on Orochimaru...

"OROCHIMARU, HANDS OFF MY OTOUTO!" Itachi screamed to Orochimaru.

-Itachi pov-

After saying that, I walked over to where my poor otouto was on Orochimaru's lap as calmly as I could, and took my otouto off of Orochimaru's lap.

"Now, otouto. Just for doing that, I'm going to make you not only clean the house completely, I also want you to cook every meal for me, unless I say no, for a whole TWO MONTHS."

"Now, is that clear, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke then nods his head.

"Good, then go over to where our luggage is, and keep an eye on it." I then order to my otouto...

Though, I wouldn't order him to jump off a bridge.

'HE'S MINE, DAMNIT!' He just doesn't know it yet...

-quick pov; Sasuke's-

'Damnit, now I got more work to do when we get home...' I sigh in defeat.

-back to Itachi pov-

I then turn my attention to Orochimaru...

"Orochimaru... What were you about to do to my otouto?" I asked him.

Orochimaru reply, "Well, I was gonna hug him and squeeze him, and call him 'Koi'. Why? Is that illegal?"

I am getting angry with him,"He is no ONE'S koi!"

I then bitch-slap the bastard.

"And stay away from him, you Micheal Jackson wanna-be!"

I then run to where my otouto is...

--

And this is where I'm gonna stop...

My gawd... I cant believe I was that stuck on Orochimaru talking to himself...

Took me, like...6 or 7 months to finally pull my head away from that... sighs

Anyways, I know already... 'We hate cliff-hangers'...

Well, I'm gonna leave it at a cliff hanger to see, if this story is really loved...

Because I cant read ur minds through the internet and know who loves this story and who doesn't...

And remember to thank my beta, Hitoko-sama for making this possible in the first place...

(And go read some of her stories. Like "Money for the poor" and "You got nailed!")

(I gave her the outline for them... So go read them, please. )

Otherwise it would still be on two of my four gaia accounts. Go on my profile to see more info about it.

I think I'm gonna decade this chapter to my beta, Sasuke's b-day, and my b-day shortly afterwards.

And also one of my rp-ing buddies, DNSegawa will be 17 on August 1. Oh, and on me finally getting my ears pierced at 17...

Please review... Review and get homemade cookies from the authoress herself. 


	4. an

Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating in the last few months...

I know that I'm a horrible writer and stuff...

But alot of things have been happening..

Getting my first boyfriend, getting a girlfriend with permission from my boyfriend, and they get along actually...

And yes, I'm bisexual.

And it took me a little over two months to get my boyfriend to realize that he's bisexual too.

(I kinda have a little bit of a gay/bisexual radar implanted on my head.. Nah, not really. lol, but I do have it though.)

Having 3 pets, liek a mistress/slave type of thing but a little bit different.

Listening to t.A.T.u too much.

Being in high school and hating it. But atleast I have my class ring now.

You guys can find me on the website known as gaia online . com (take out the spaces of course).

My username is Call Me Shika.

(And please comment me, I wouldn't 'magical' know that you were there unless you say so)

You'll also be able to find my beta (Hitoko-sama) on the website and my friend, DNSegawa on there too. ^^

And another one there too.. oh yeah! -Midnight-Nin- is also my friend on that website. ^^

Talk to me and I'll introduce them to you.

I have also re-read my story and I'm finding that I'm going to try to make it better but I don't have any inspiration right now.

And I'm sorry this is an author's note and not a chapter.

But I don't really have alot of people reviewing for me.

And until SasukeUzumaki8D added my story as a favorite (12/26), while I was on yahoo IM, I completely forgot about it.

And the reason why its' typed up as a single sentence instead of multiple is because of the way my account is.

T.T And yes, I hate it very much...

And I have no idea of how to fix it. I can't even submit my own stuff on here cause I lack the program for it.

T.T Oh well... I'll be looking over what I have already written and try to improve it...

But don't expect me to pull miracles out of my ass either.

(I was actually reading a Utena story when the person fav-ed it.. lol)

But I'm not as big in to as I once was...

I like gaia and yahoo IM better sometimes, I mainly read or anime stories when none of my friends are on.

O.O

My, I made this a long ass author note..

I didn't mean to make it long..

I was trying to make it short and sweet but looks like I went overboard...

Again...

-.-' Oh well...


End file.
